


Decisions

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Family, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony gets home, there are packed suitcases in the front hallway. His heart sinks. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Decisions**

It was dark in the hallway and Tony stumbled over something – suitcases, packed and waiting. For a heart-stopping moment he thought, 'Tim's kicking me out,' until he realized that the bags were Tim's.

He found Tim in their bedroom, getting his shaving gear together. Tim glanced up at Tony, expressionless, and went back to his packing.

Tony watched for a few minutes but it was obvious Tim wasn't going to make any overture. When he couldn't stand it any more, Tony blurted, his voice shaky, "You're leaving me."

Tim zipped up his bag and faced Tony. One thing about Tim, when needed to, he could put on a good poker face. Tim said evenly, "I was offered an really good assignment in Okinawa."

Tony laughed in disbelief. "You won't take it." Then, not so sure, "Will you?"

Tim shrugged. "Vance has been pressing me for an answer."

"You're leaving me?" Tony was sure he was going to be sick.

Tim said, a little challenge in his tone, "I'm going for an interview first."

He knew it; Tim was going to take the job. The ground under him was falling away, his whole world crumbling. "Where's Nicky?" For a moment Tony panicked, sure that Tim was taking their son with him.

"He's safe. At Abby's." For the first time, Tony saw the anguish in Tim's eyes.

Tony reached out. "Timmy, listen to me."

Avoiding Tony's touch, Tim cried, "No! _No_ , Tony. You have to decide if you're coming to Japan with me, you and Nicky. If you want this marriage to work. There'll be a job for you there. You have a week to decide."

 _'Or else,'_ hovered between them, a sharp blade waiting to fall.

Tim grabbed his bag and brushed past him, and all Tony could think was, _'He isn't going to say good-bye.'_ He hurried after Tim and caught him at the door. He needed to speak but what could he say? 'I'm sorry' wasn't going to cut it. _I never meant this to happen. Oh God, I am so fucked up. You knew that from the start. Please, Tim._ "Wait, Tim! Don't go!"

Tim stopped in his tracks. He asked, his voice rough with pain, "Just tell me, did you _ever_ really love me?"

Tony could barely catch his breath but he managed to say, "It's different with you, Tim. It's _better_. It's real, it's _us_ , it's our family."

Tim's carefully constructed mask slipped and he pushed Tony hard against the door. "Did you tell him that while he was fucking you, Tony? You remind him that you have a family and he should keep his hands off what isn't his? You remind him that when he threw you away you were such a mess you cried for a whole week? You tell him how I picked up the pieces and helped you lay off the booze so you wouldn't lose your job? You tell him how much I loved you? I fucking _loved_ you, Tony!"

< * > end < * >


End file.
